The Center is intended to provide resources, such as supplies, services, access to equipment, and an intellectual environment that fosters new investigations into hormone action, enhances the conduct of the numerous existing investigations, and provides an atmosphere for cooperative and collaborative investigations. The Center consists of several discrete components. The radioligand assay core provides for radioiodination, distribution of hormone analogs, membrane production for use in radioreceptor assays, radioimmunoassay, and a computer facility. A tissue culture core provides a variety of cell culture media, sterilization of glassware and culture additives and, in addition, it provides bulk production of cells. The molecular biology core provides reagents used in mRNA translational assays, cloning and production of complementary DNA molecules, and a DNA sequencing facility. The scientific atmosphere in this area of research interest is enhanced by an enrichment core which provides for a weekly seminar series by Core Center participants, a guest consultant series, and specialized workshops which investigate a particular area of interest in a informal but detailed manner, again using numerous external consultants. The Center is supported by an administrative core. Finally, an important aspect of the DERC is the availability of resources for pilot and feasibility studies. These generally have been used to attract new faculty members into areas of research related to the Center theme.